


Dreams

by 1LuckyDetective1



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1LuckyDetective1/pseuds/1LuckyDetective1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of dreams Luke has after A New Hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was a place that always appeared in Luke’s dreams. A place covered in grass and flowers with clear blue skies and soft white clouds. There was a shimmering lake nearby. The air was warm and it felt comforting and familiar. Is a place he never been to and yet felt at home.  
“Lovely isn’t it” Ben Kenobi gently said to Luke.  
“It feels familiar; like I have been here before” Luke still surveying the area. Ben nodded sadly and sat down on the soft grass.  
“Come sit” He patted on the ground next to him. Luke obeyed and sat down next to the Jedi Master who sat on his knees. Sitting the same way, Luke then noticed Ben closed his eyes.  
“Relax and close your eyes” Ben whispered and Luke did. For a while, Luke felt the wind and listen to the sounds surrounding him. It was peaceful and calming.  
“Tell me what do you feel?” Ben gently broke the silence.  
“I feel at peace” Luke said softly. “The wind and the warmth of the sun.”  
“Good” Ben smiled. “Now focus on something that’s alive, like the grass we’re sitting on”  
Luke took a deep breath and focus on the grass. An image of warm energy surrounding the grass and he felt energy in the trees, and in the wind. He then he turned his focus on Ben and saw bright lights surrounding him.  
“That is the living force you feel” Ben said. “Everything alive has it. Those who are sensitive to the force can feel it and if you’re strong enough, can see it”  
“The force is beautiful” Luke said  
“Yes but it can also be something dangerous” Ben informed him. “Now open your eyes” Luke open his eyes and felt cold. It was still the same beautiful place, but something changed.  
“I feel cold” Luke shivered and turn to Ben. But Ben was gone and in his place was someone that filled Luke with dread.  
“Vader” Luke looked and saw Vader approaching him.  
“Luke” Vader said and Luke wondered how did he know his name.  
Run! Luke ran but didn’t get far as he felt something slam him to the ground. Luke looked up and saw Vader looming over him.  
“Luke?”  
Luke woke with a start and it was Leia looking at him with a worried look on her face.  
“Are you alright?” she softly brushed his sweat soaked bangs away from his face.  
“I just had a bad dream that’s all” He smiled  
“If you need someone to talk to –“  
“I’m okay thank you” Luke gently said. “It was just a dream”


	2. A Past Dream

Darth Vader while in his private quarters closed his eyes and focus. Using the Force, he reached out and search for Luke Skywalker.  
It was dark and Luke found himself wondering around aimlessly until he sees light. The place around Luke changed to a place filled of flowers and glass, the place he dreamed of last time. The wind was warm and full of scent of life. In a distance, Luke could hear the sound of laughing. Curious, he walked towards the sound until he saw two young people in each other embrace. He noticed one was a young man with medium length dirty blond hair and wore a black tunic. The other was a young woman with two side hair buns that reminded him of Leia’s hairstyle but with flowers in it and she wore a simple yellow dress. Their faces however were cast in shadows and Luke couldn’t make out what they look like. Yet there was a feeling of longing and sadness about them.  
“Oh Ani I wish this moment could last forever” the young woman sighed as she reached out and caressed the young man’s face. He gently took hold of her hand and kissed it.  
“As do I” He said softly.   
“I felt a kick” The young woman giggled. “I guess our little one wants to be part of this moment too”  
“I wonder if we’ll have a boy or a girl. What do you think Ani?”  
“I think no matter what, our child will be loved”  
“And a name? Did you think of a name?” She asked  
“I’m not good with names, what about you?” He asked  
“Luke” The young woman said after some thought. “I know this may sound silly but I feel our child is going to be a boy”  
“Luke” The young man thoughtfully. “What a good name. But what if our child turns out to be a girl?”  
The young woman smiled “Well…then I will name her…”  
Luke stared at the scene with wide eyes and walked closer to the couple. Are they my parents? He thought to himself as he moved closer and closer. A heavy hand gripped his shoulder from behind and roughly pulled him away from the happy couple. Luke stumbled backwards and fell on his behind. He found himself looking up at red menacingly lightsaber with Vader gripping it  
“Join me so I can complete your training” Vader extended a hand to Luke. Luke quickly moved backwards, away from the Dark lord until he hit a wall.  
“No” Luke said defiantly at the approaching figure.   
“Luke” Vader said but softer as he continued to approach Luke. Luke looked around, there was else to go.   
“Luke!” Luke felt someone shaking him. Luke regained conscience and saw Han.  
“Han?” Luke asked. He blinked a couple of times as he realized he was on the ground next to a burnt corpse. Han helped him up  
“Some bounty hunter almost made off with you” Han filled Luke in on what he missed. “Knocked you out pretty good”   
“Thanks for being there” Luke smiled and Han just shrugged  
“It was kinda of my fault” Han admitted and Chewie growled at Han  
“Alright it was totally my fault” Han said. “How would I know he also wanted Luke” Chewbecca growled and howled.  
“Whine later when we get back to the ship”  
“Where’s Leia?” Luke asked as he was put on his feet  
“She’s on the ship now waiting for us” Han replied. As they were getting were running away, Luke still kept thinking about his dream.  
Luke, worry about that later a gentle voice reminded him. Be mindful of your present  
Okay Ben Luke replied back silently. I just…I mean…did I dream of my parents?  
There will be time for that later, but for now focus on the present  
Luke nodded and ran with Han and Chewie as they made way to the Falcon. Han and Leia argued about what happened while Chewie got the ship ready. Han and Leia continued to argue as they blasted off the planet.  
I hope someday I will found out more about my parents Luke thought wistfully.


	3. Dream of Destiny

Dream of Destiny  
By LuckyDetective  
Set after the events of Empire Strikes Back  
(owned by Disney)

Luke was surrounded in darkness and for a moment he almost wanted to be a part of it. Then a small orb of light approached him. Luke watched in awe as it came to him.  
"Hello?" Luke wasn't entirely sure what to do or say. The orb brightens at the sound of his voice and it went backwards.  
"Do you want me to follow you?" Luke titled in his head in question. Luke watched as the orb floating around him and went off into the distance. Luke followed. As he followed the orb, he felt cold and then he realized why and he stop pursuing the orb. The orb sensing Luke had stop, came back to the young man.  
"I don't want to face him again" Luke said quietly to the orb. "How can I? All those years of wondering and dreaming of what kind of man my father could have been and…" Luke looked at his artificial hand and flexed it. He can still feel the lightsaber cutting through and the pain.  
"Turned out he's a monster" Luke closed his eyes sadly. "A monster that slaughter millions and –"  
"Then destroy me"  
Luke open his eyes and there was Darth Vader standing in front of him.  
"No" Luke walked backwards. "I can't"  
"Luke, come to me" Vader reached out to him. "Learn the ways of the Dark Side, it is your destiny"  
"What do you know of my destiny?!" Luke cried out. "I control my own destiny not you!"  
"Yes" Vader approached closer to Luke. "Use your anger, use it against me"  
Luke shook his head but remain firmly in place.  
"My son it is your destiny!"  
"Don't call me that!" Luke shouted "Stand away from me!" But Vader approached closer and the darkness threaten to engulf Luke. As Vader's hand was about to grab Luke, light appeared from it and Luke looked at the light puzzled at why it was there. The light shined within Darth Vader darkness and Luke reached out for it. As he touched the light, memories belong to someone else appeared to Luke. In the memories, he saw an old woman mom hugging him goodbye. Then experienced grief at his mom's death. Glimpses of long hair and stolen moments with a young woman who's face Luke could never see. A promise to love and protect. And that promise was taken advantage by a great darkness.  
"Father" Luke realized who the memories belong to. "Before Darth Vader, you were Anakin Skywalker, my father" Luke opened his eyes and he was once again in the lush green world he usually dreamed of. The orb of light reappeared itself in front of Luke and danced around him before heading off into the distance.  
"Father, I know what my destiny is" Luke stared after the orbs as it disappeared into the horizon. "My destiny is to bring you back to the lightside of the Force. I will not fail you father"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized I never upload the third chapter from Fanfiction.net on this website.  
> i plan on doing a rewrite soon and outline the last chapter for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my fanfiction.net account LuckyDetective


End file.
